


Nothing to Hide

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Hwanwoong does not sleep with his friends and definitely doesn't have crushes on them. Except when that comes to Seoho he guessed.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've wrote flat out sex or attempted to in a while so i hope it's not bad

Hwanwoong often slept around. All of his partners were nice people. Some of them even he met more than often. His friends told him it was like he had a hotline for it or something. Sure it's not so hard when there's multiple dating sites and well social media of course. Hooking up to him was like a normal thing. Youngjo would always scold him for his carefreeness and though it was from a good place it annoyed him sometimes. There wasn't anything wrong with it and he was always safe. He was a grown man he could handle himself. He wasn't addicted to sex really, but it helped clear his mind. Trying something new made him feel good when it turned out right. If it didn't it was never an awkward experience just a learning one. He wasn't ashamed of his affinity but it's not something he flaunted it was just natural. Youngjo was more the 'I need to do it with someone I love,' kind of guy and that was cool. Hwanwoong didn't really date anymore though. It just hasn't crossed his mind. Maybe someone will run into him and they'll meet eyes all cliche soulmate trope style. Except that kind of thing didn't happen to him. Many people told him he was pretty and liked him. Those people assumed so much about him. But he wasn't able to be the angel they wanted him to be. So, leaving the whole romance thing to his best friend was simple enough. The weight of his worry sometimes was worth it. 

One thing he tried to stay away from though was sleeping with friends. From their closeness many people thought he and Youngjo have a thing but absolutely not. There's not a time when he's not making eyes at Geonhak. The two of them are pretty much opposites and he wishes to just yell at them sometimes. They obviously like each other but Youngjo insists he has it under control. He's never really been attracted in that way to his current friends anyway. Maybe acquaintances but that was different. Dongju was like his little brother and being his roommate he's seen too much. Again, Youngjo was just his best friend. Geonhak was handsome but he sort of scared him. He wasn't his type either, and it surprised him that he was Youngjo's, but that's another thing entirely. Keonhee was too sweet for his own good and seems to have a crush on one of their other close friends. He needed to remember to annoy him about it later. Seoho, however was different. They've known each other a while. Since the time they'd met Seoho really hasn't changed. Both of them were playful and he was always like a guiding light to him. Shying from touch he had slowly worked his way to being more close with him. Hwanwoong was clingy and Seoho didn't mind. Realistically it was more like he tolerated it but it made him happy. He really liked Seoho's body too and it felt nice under his hands. Many times he's told him that. Seoho will scoff at him, or look wide eyed when it's a moment unexpected. He'll change the subject more often than not but there's sometimes those red ears and hooded eyes. It's not like he can't tell, he's very observant. Still, Seoho has never approached him in that way and neither has he. It's easier to just not do anything. Even if his heart will flutter when he smiles at him or hugs him on his own. Friends should remain off limits.

Seoho also will listen to anything he wants to talk about. If he needs to vent a stressful day at his job, mundane issues, and even his "dates." Wherever they are he'll just sit close to him listening. Even if he has his phone out or he looks to be sleeping, Hwanwoong knows he hears him. Maybe, he does have a thing for Seoho. When he asked Youngjo it earned him a loving pinch. 

"Are you thinking with your heart or your dick?"

Hwanwoong wasn't sure. He was still trying to repress any emotions towards the other. If it was just frustration he can try to get rid of it. The heart flutters and stomach turns would need extra care however. 

"Hey anyone home?"

Hwanwoong looks up from his daze. Ah right he'd come here on impulse. A bad habit.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"You came on a Saturday at 5pm Woong that seems like a red flag actually."

He looks down staring at his feet. Being at a loss for words was foreign to him. What was he gonna say though? I ran from my hook up because I was thinking about you so I came here? 

Seoho hums laying a hand on his chest pushing him back into the couch. Melting the soft cushion he sighs loudly. Seoho falls close arms touching, his other holding the remote. It looks like he's just searching through Netflix but he probably won't choose anything. That's what he does, he waits for people to come to him. Leaves all opens visible but gives off an aura of nonchalantness. Hwanwoong picks up his phone opting to stay in this comfortable silence as long as he can. It looks like some not so nice messages were left but he deserves that. He swipes them away instead of unlocking his phone.

"Can I turn on music?" he asks.

"Yeah I don't care."

Going to his playlist he chooses a random song closing his eyes. Next to him he feels Seoho shift, he starts to sing along. His voice was always so soothing but falling asleep on his 'I have complicated feelings about you' friends couch was not the best idea right now. His eyes drift over. 

"Ok i'll tell you what happened..."

Still into the song Seoho lays his head back and raises his eyebrow. He knows that look. It's the look that makes you think he knows everything before it happens. 

"Well, I sort of ran away from the guy I was meeting today. Like, we were at least base three and I got up and bolted for the door!" 

Hearing it now out loud he covers his face and groans. He must seem like an asshole. Seoho starts to laugh at him falling over on his shoulder. 

"You freaked on your booty call?! Are you feeling sick or something." 

"It's not funny." he says weakly but smiles.

Seoho only laughs at him harder. Maybe he always liked that sound. He was the sort of person that always made people around him draw to him. Seoho moves to lay on his back breathless. 

Through stuttered breaths he says, "I have to tell Youngjo..."

"There's no way he'll let me hear the end of it." He rolls his eyes. 

Smirking Seoho pulls out his phone. Hwanwoong reaches over him grabbing his arm. This is what he likes to do. Play games. He was no stranger to it either. Struggling Seoho tries to break free. Hwanwoong only feels amusement at his antics. Sneaking one hand out Seoho pinches his side and frees his other. 

"Ow! No fair."

Seoho sticks his tongue out at him. He's definitely not getting free now. 

"You want to play dirty then I will too."

"Try me shorty."

Hwanwoong pouts at him. Slowly he feels the movement under him trying to slide off the couch. Grabbing his hips Seoho huffs and begins struggling. Though he's taller Hwanwoong knows how to turn things to his advantage. Among the flailing he decides to return the favor from before. Bringing up his hand he hits Seoho on his thigh. Seoho makes a noise and stills looking at him weirdly. Did he make him mad? Looking down Seoho stares at him embarrassed. 

Oh.

Hwanwoong feels nervous for the first time. With everyone else it's so easy. Why wasn't this easy? This was the time where he needs to realize if he's gonna think with his dick or his heart, it feels like both.

Seoho stares at him like he's nervous but expecting, something. 

"Ah i'm sorry. That must have hurt."

Swallowing Hwanwoong watches his throat move. A small unsure smile rises on that face.

"You've hit me harder before. I can take it."

Those words make him freeze. Arousal comes easy it's hot and heavy but partnered with unfamiliar nerves in his stomach. Seoho seems to have this affect on him a lot. Hwanwoong wants to test whatever this is. But he's not sure. 

"Woong. I can see your thoughts from here. Just. I want it, I want you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seoho was asking no saying he wanted to have sex with him. Under those words felt a double meaning but now in this moment, he would ignore it. His hand rests against firm thighs dragging up under those dark shorts. It was obvious Seoho was already getting hard. Hwanwoong holds his hips thumbs pressing in to the sensitive skin. It draws out a small sound and Seoho bites his lip. He wants to kiss him so badly. 

"I always liked when you wore these shorts." 

"I know. You. You say it a lot."

"Does it bother you?" 

"No...you say a lot of things. And I like it actually." A nervous laugh escapes those lips.

"Like what?" he breathes out.

"Like. When you say i'm pretty..."

"Oh?"

Leaning down Hwanwoong kisses him soft and chaste pulling away. Seoho looks at him flushed already.

"Well you are. You're very pretty."

Kissing him again this time confidently. He sucks on his bottom lip and Seoho moans sweetly into his mouth. Pulling back again he's met with an annoyed expression and laughs slightly. 

"Are gonna fuck me?" Seoho asks. 

"You want me too?" 

Seoho lays still thinking. "No...not yet."

'Yet,' he catches meaning he wants a next time. Hwanwoong wants to make him feel good. 

"We don't have to do any—"

"Mm, will you eat me out?"

That makes his head buzz for a second. 

"Fuck. Yes, yes I will." 

Seoho looks at him and he can see every slow breathe he take. Down he slides his shorts pulling them off. Apparently he'd decided to wear no underwear today and Hwanwoong can see everything as he reveals himself. Kicking them to the floor he pulls his legs up. Seoho sucks his fingers into his mouth wetting them. He moans and the wet sounds go straight to his dick. He pulls them out and licks away the stray saliva. Reaching down he pushes a finger inside and works himself open. Hwanwoong wishes to do it himself first but watching is just as good. Seoho fucks himself on his fingers. Quickly he stretches his hole. Taking out his fingers, he spreads himself open for him.

"I'm ready." he murmurs. 

Hwanwoong gets in between his legs kissing his stomach. He licks over his navel tongue dragging down. Under him Seoho shivers. He trails kisses down to his rim. Hwanwoong licks into him. Warm thighs come down and squeeze around him. He grabs them and digs his nails in. Seoho moans pretty like voice when he sings. It makes him bury his tongue deeper sucking and licking trying to draw out more. Above him Seoho starts to shake slightly. 

"Feels good...Woongie...please mess me up."

Hwanwoong groans into him. Hearing Seoho beg is something rare. Having that desperation turned at him feels so good. Moving back he sits up grabbing his own dick to relieve himself a bit. Striking slowly Seoho watches him and touches himself at the sight. 

"Seoho. You're so hot."

"Mm. I know."

His tone is so certain, Hwanwoobg wants to make him cry but he can't now. At least not today. 

"Let me fuck your thighs baby."

"Baby?"

"Hm yeah that's weird. How about pretty, then?"

Seoho's hand stutters a bit and he blushes. Hwanwoong smiles. 

"Oh do you like that? Want to be my pretty boy?"

Seoho turns his gaze away but nods slowly. Hwanwoong slides his hands up and down those smooth thighs. With one hand he hits the right. Seoho whimpers. 

"I want to mark you up here so bad but i'll wait. Can you lay on your stomach for me?"

Seoho turns over his ass in the air. He's still looking like he wants more. Hwanwoong touches the spot where his back meets it and drags his finger down. He pushes it inside him again and fingers him so slow twisting it. He can feel him clench around it. Seoho pushes back on it desperate and moans. With the other hand Hwanwoong spanks him. Seoho shakes a bit his legs look weak. Pulling out he grabs his hips holding them up. The image of Seoho on his stomach makes him harder. Sliding his dick between his ass he rubs it back and forth. Hot skin catching on each other. Positioning himself right he pushed it between his legs. Weakly Seoho squeezes them together. Hwanwoong fucks into his thighs quick and messy. Their dicks drag against each other and it's hot, the wetness feels nice. 

"Woong. I'm gonna come."

"Then come."

Seoho whines when he comes his body goes slack. Hwanwoong slows down his pace holding his limp body in place. 

Just like that he keeps going until his orgasm is close. Pulling back he holds himself stroking. He comes on the back of Seoho's thighs and his ass. Flopping over on his side Seoho groans tired. On the small couch Hwanwoong slots his body in front of him. He kisses him gently and Seoho allows it happily. Those nerves are starting to come back as wheels turn in his head. Youngjo was right.

"Seoho. I like you..."

"I can tell."

"I'm serious."

Seoho smiles widely at him. "I know i'm sorry. I like you too stupid. I didn't think this would be how you'd confess but it's fine as well."

"How can you still be so smug after that."

"I'm just a special guy I guess. Now you can tell me me how much you love me in the shower."

Kissing his chin he watches Seoho slide off the couch and walk on still shaky legs towards the bathroom. Hwanwoong is utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one chaotic live where woong kept trying to get the sexy dance and just so happened to hit seoho's thigh yeah


End file.
